encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 98
Patibong is the ninety-eighth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 30, 2016. Summary Lira was glad to see Mira. Mira asked who she is, and why she knew her. Lira said she is her cousin, friend, and Amihan's "original" daughter. Lira anticipated that she does not remember or recognize her. Mira said she knew Lira, but she does not look like her. Lira was happy that Mira could remember, and does not have a "memory gap." Mira told her she is not Lira, and she should not deceive her. Lira said she left him with Anthony, and told him to take care of her. Lira also mentioned the promise Mira extracted from her: not to tell anyone, especially Pirena, of her whereabouts. Mira accepts Lira's story, and asked her what happened to her. Lira said she was the "Kambing Edition." Lira recounted that Ether had cursed her, and removed all the memories about her of all those who knew her. Mira observed that she could remember Lira, but Cassiopea could not. Mira said it is difficult to imagine that even Lira's own mother could not recognize her. Lira takes Mira with her, to see for herself. In Sapiro, Lira entered Amihan's room. Amihan said she thought Lira is already resting, and asked her where she came from. Lira said she has a surprise for her. Mira entered the room, and embraced Amihan. Alena appeared to Pirena, who asked her if she managed to enter Amihan's ranks. Amihan asked Mira why she returned, now that Encantadia is in danger while Hagorn is in power. Mira said Cassiopea had already told her that, as well as what happened to her real mother. Amihan said those are the reasons why Mira should not have returned, because she would be safer in the human world. Amihan wished to escort Mira back there, but Mira stopped her. Mira asked if Amihan did not recognize Lira. Mira pulled Lira closer and told Amihan that Lira is her real daughter. Amihan asked Mira if she had forgotten that Pirena had slain Lira in infancy to make her believe that Mira was her daughter. Amihan concludes that it is impossible for her to be Lira. Lira stopped Mira from persisting, since nobody would believe, and left. Amihan said she knew Danaya is still awake, and would be happy to see Mira again. But Mira told her not to tell anybody that she is already in Encantadia, since she does not yet wish to see her real mother. Mira said she would be leaving. Amihan asked if she would be returning to the human world, saying she would be happier if she said she would. Mira nodded. Amihan was relieved, for Mira would no longer get harmed. They embrace again. Alena said their sisters believed that they had been forgiven, and accepted her back. Pirena said their sisters are within reach, and they could easily acquire the gems. Pirena told her to continue her pretense, until they could find an opportunity to exploit it. Mira told Lira that she was right that no one knows her. Mira also said that she should not be content with her condition, for they must do something to restore her true form. Mira said they should go to Ether and fight her. Lira asked Mira if she had lost her mind, because Ether is a bathaluman whom they cannot match. Lira asked her if she wished to be cursed as well. Mira said she did not want that, but asked her if she is content with such defeat, to be unrecognized by their relatives, even her own mother. Lira complained it was tiring. Mira punched her in the shoulder. Lira asked what that was for. Mira reminded Lira that she is a Sang'gre, so she should not let herself be defeated by anyone. The meeting began. The six participants stood around a round table, which featured an illuminated Devas Circle of Creation. These were, in clockwise order, Ybrahim at 12 o'clock position, then Amihan, Aquil, Muros, a blank spot at 6 o'clock position, Imaw, Danaya and an unoccupied seat. Wantuk stood behind Danaya. It is apparent that Ybrahim sat at the central seat, which was directly parallel to the throne of Sapiro, and with no seat allocated for the position opposite him. After Ybrahim announced the commencement of the meeting, he laid down his sword at the table, and then the others laid their weapons down in the same manner. Muros had two weapons, one of which was laid down in the space allotted for the blank spot. Amihan remained standing while the others sat, and said that despite his three gems, they still managed to wound Hagorn through the power of ivictus, just like in the last battle. Amihan said she is sure that Hagorn does not have the power to heal himself.Though it may be said, that Hagorn had not yet utilized the healing abilities of the Fifth Gem. Amihan wanted to take the opportunity to attack while Hagorn is recuperating. Alena approached the table while Amihan was speaking. Mira told Lira to think carefully about it, and speak to her again only after she had shaken off all notions of defeatism. Lira calls Mira "bossy," and acknowledged the difference in their upbringing. Lira thinks she is weak, ignorant of that world, and foolish, but said she could be brave since Mira is brave. Lira said that even though she thinks it's crazy, she will face Ether with her. Mira told her to prepare, because they will get into a fight. Lira asked if she is serious (in English). Mira said she understood, having heard that from Anthony before. Mira said, "Yes, serious." Lira was amused, saying Mira is now speaking like her. Lira taught Mira the hand slap gesture.Known as "Appear" in the Philippines. Lira told Mira to accompany her in taking a weapon. Alena informed Amihan that they cannot enter Lireo so easily, since Pirena had told her that Hagorn had placed an anti-ivictus barrier around it. Alena sat down on the unoccupied seat beside Ybrahim. The participants of the meeting stand up when speaking and sit down when they are done. Ybrahim said it is important to enter Lireo instead of starting the battle from outside, so they could easily approach Hagorn. Danaya said they must think of a way to enter the palace undetected. Aquil said they could do that if Encantados who were not Hagorn's enemies would agree to cooperate with them. Lira led Mira to the forest where Ether cursed her. Mira told Lira to call Ether. Lira was reluctant to do it and urged Mira to do it. Mira was also reluctant to do that, and reminded her that she is the one who has the problem. Lira concedes that she had to do it. So Lira asked the witch-goddess to appear. 'Ether' appeared. Lira was visibly frightened, so 'Ether' called them cowards. Lira said they are not cowards, and urged Mira to prove it by fighting. Mira said both of them should fight. Ether stopped them with a single fireball and called them juvenile Sang'gres who cannot possibly match her, and whose lives she could easily take. Lira said that may be so, but at least they faced her. Mira told 'Ether' to prepare, because they will not retreat until she restored Lira's true form. Lira hand slaps Mira and taught her to bump hips. They shout to attack, but 'Ether' breathes a bright white wave that enveloped them. The two Sang'gres vanished. The Sang'gres reappeared at the Tree of Life. Mira did not know where they were, but Lira said she recognized the place, having been there once before. Mira approached the tree and was about to pick a fruit, but Lira stopped her, saying it was being guarded by an onion man whose personality is as bitter as bitter gourd. Evades appeared and said he had been waiting for Lira for some time now. Mira said Evades seemed nice. Evades said he had dreamt of her arrival, for Emre had said she would come. Mira said it was not Emre, but Ether, who brought them there. Evades asked how they could be certain that it was Ether. He said that Emre is sometimes playful, pretending to be an evil creature in order to test the strength and faith of others. Evades said Lira must have succeeded, for she had been sent there. Mira asked if Evades could help Lira. Evades told Lira to pick any fruit of the tree, and eat it. Meanwhile, Ether appeared to Emre, who said that she had come, just as he had ordained. Ether called him a fake, since she knew Emre pretended to be her, and told him that he will pay for his meddling. Ether assumed her bathaluman form. Emre evades all Ether's moves and kicks her. He also defeated Ether in an energy battle. Emre said that he permitted Ether to reside in Encantadia to test his beloved beings, but told her that she cannot toy with them at all times, nor can she impose excessive suffering. Emre said she would have to cooperate with Evades to revoke her curse on Lira. Ether told him to do it himself. Emre said that she knows they cannot revoke the curse of a fellow bathala. Ether said she would not do what he wants, even if he hurts her again. Emre said she would suffer more for it. Emre conjured a sword in his right hand, while Ether transformed back into a snake. Emre said he would slice her into pieces. Emre grew into giant size, and Ether followed suit. Emre defeats Ether again, and gets hold of her neck. They resumed their normal size, and Ether returned to her bathaluman form. Emre asked Ether to comply, or to continue fighting. Ether said that if Lira is worthy, she would get the fruit that would restore her true form, but if she is unlucky, she would look like that forever. Lira picked a fruit. Evades said they would soon learn if it has a good curse, and told her to take a bite. Lira did so. Vardos and his men go to the palace of Lireo, and paid tribute to Hagorn through Agane. Vardos asked where the king is. Agane said Hagorn is currently recovering from his illness, and told them to return at another time if they really wished to see him. Vardos and his men left. Agane opened one of the purses and took pieces from it. LilaSari, Mayca and Kaizan arrived. LilaSari called after Agane. Agane turned and gave the tribute to LilaSari, in the king's stead. LilaSari told Mayca to receive it. Agane turned to leave, but LilaSari stopped her. LilaSari asked if she would side with her, should she take steps against her king. Agane asked if she heard it right, that LilaSari has malevolent designs against her lord. LilaSari told Agane not to act as if she is loyal to him, since she had once agreed to release Hitano, contrary to his wishes. Agane said she only gave her a favor, but what she is saying is treason. LilaSari said theft is also betrayal. LilaSari asked if she is a friend or foe. Mayca handed one of the purses to LilaSari, as she requested. LilaSari offered it to Agane, telling her to consider it. Lira said the fruit tasted sweet, like Ponkan. Lira requested for another fruit, but Evades would not have it. Lira told Mira that he is like a bitter gourd, just like she said before. Mira asked if she could feel any change. Lira said she doesn't, and thought she needed one more. Evades told her not to be a glutton, and to wait. He counted up to three, and Lira shone in white light. Alena, Amihan and Danaya waited for Vardos at the camp of the bandidos. Amihan said she is sure Vardos still remembers her. Lira returned back to her true form and her voice returned to normal. She and Mira were very happy. Mira said they succeeded. Lira celebrated that she no longer had horns, and does not look like a goat anymore. Evades congratulated her. Lira thanked him, and also thanked Lord Emre. Lira thanked Mira for accompanying her. Ether told Emre that Lira had already succeeded, so he should release her. Emre told Ether not to deceive him. But after a while Emre released Ether, who transformed into a snake. Ether said what will happen next is no longer in their hands, because they let Lira choose a fruit on her own. Ether told Emre to let Lira go through whatever happens next, so that Lira could learn from it. Ether slithered away. Emre looked up into the heavens and vanished in a pillar of golden light that reached up to the skies. Vardos asked the Sang'gres if they had gone mad, to imagine that he would cooperate with them against the king. Amihan said that before he swore allegiance to Hagorn, he was under the suzerainty of the diwatas, even though they had some conflicts. Danaya said the diwatas never imposed taxes on them, so they were happier and freer than they were now. Amihan said they were the only ones they could rely on, to free Encantadia from Hagorn. Vardos said he was sure all the bandidos would die if he helped them, so they should make sure that they would succeed. Vardos asked what their plan is, and how he could help them. Amihan crossed her arms and smiled, looking at her sisters. References